


...Far, Far Away...

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Motel California (S3Ep6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Far, Far Away...

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd I own nothing, fixlet for KeySmash Blogs This Might Help, it doesn't, btw

“Danny, do you have your iPad with you?” Stiles asked, trying his best to sound calm and level.

“Maybe, you gonna be a dick and text me constantly if I sit with Ethan again?” Danny asked, quirking his mouth in a smile.

“Not if I have your iPad.” Stiles reached out waiting for it to be placed in his hand.

“No porn this time, okay?”

“It was ONCE Danny, I swear! But yeah, no porn. Go sit with your…Ethan…” Stiles looked around, and then quickly sat next to Scott, waving over Isaac, Boyd, Allison and Lydia. “Okay, there were promises made last night, important promises, and we’re following through now.”

“Stiles, we slept on a bus, there was mountain ash in Coach’s whistle leading to all sorts of fun and excitement, all of us either almost died, saved someone from dying, or is figuring out what we’re going to tell Danny when he inevitably asks, and you want to what, discuss where we go from here?” Lydia snapped.

“No at all. Scott and I are going to somewhere in a galaxy far, far away, and you are more than welcome to gather round and join us.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, holding the iPad tighter to mask his shaking.

“Bro, for reals?” Scott yawned, visibly relaxing next to Stiles.

“Totally.”

“The Ewoks won’t happen til after we get home, right? They won’t be as cute on a small screen.” Allison quietly asked.

“What are Ewoks?”

“Scott, you’ll see. Oh, can we start calling you Chewie?” Lydia asked, squishing next to Allison.

“Can you guys see over the girls?” Stiles questioned Isaac and Boyd.

“Yeah, yeah, no problem, it’s weird to watch this without popcorn though.” Isaac pouted.

“I dunno…for some reason I have a ton of peanut butter cracker sandwiches in my bag, we can always have those.”

“Boyd, you’re the best.” Stiles grinned, thankful that for at least a few hours they could feel almost normal.

 


End file.
